1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a special tool used in installing seals in vehicle transmissions, and to a tool kit having at least some interchangeable parts and usable in installing seals of different sizes and designs in vehicle transmissions of different manufacturers.
2. Prior Art
Representative transmissions of the type with which the present invention is concerned have input and output shafts extending, respectively, into and out of the transmission housing which contains liquid lubricant. Annular seals encircling the shafts have rigid bodies or cups pressed into the housing holes through which the shafts extend. Resilient rings extend inward from the rigid bodies and snugly engage the shafts, or couplings for them, to prevent the liquid lubricant from leaking from the housing. These seals can become worn or damaged and require replacement.
A known special tool used in installing a new seal has a flat annular flange to engage the back of the seal and a short central cylindrical projection over which the seal ring is inserted. A problem with the known tool is that the seal fits loosely on the projection and may not be held in precise registration with the housing hole into which the seal is to be pressed. Consequently, the seal can become damaged during installation so as to allow lubricant to leak past it, which may not be discovered until after complete reassembly of the transmission and a road test of the vehicle.
In addition, each of the known tools accomodates a seal of only one size and design for a transmission of only one manufacturer. To accomodate seals of different sizes and designs for transmissions of different manufacturers, several of the known special tools are required.